


Snowed In

by Ryodin01



Series: Of Hackers and Gamers [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Never Have I Ever, Snowed In, Tracer's a mess, Widowtracer, Winter sucks, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryodin01/pseuds/Ryodin01
Summary: Sombra, Hana, Tracer, and Amélie get snowed in together. Tracer suffers for her suggestion of how to kill time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the chapter after this one first. But, I wanted to wait until around Christmas week for that. So, here's a fun little I came up with to hold off until then.

Being snowed in isn’t the worst thing in the world. Especially for Hana and Sombra, who pretty much only went out for business and to get things for the house. Besides, it gave Hana an excuse to get Sombra to play Left 4 Dead with her.

“Tank!”

“ _Yo lo veo!_ ”

“I told you not to waste the Molotov!”

“Next time, I’ll just leave you to die to the witch!”

The tank ended up killing them both and finishing their run. Both fell back in their chair.

“나는 탱크가 싫어!”

“I told you you were going to jinx it.” Sombra got out of her chair and made her way upstairs.

“We had three perfect runs! I thought we could handle it.” Hana followed after her.

Sombra went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of drinks from the fridge. Tossing Hana hers as she made her way up from the basement.

“What’s it like outside” Hana asked she opened her drink.

Sombra pointed to the window. Looking outside, all you could she was a flurry of white fly by as the blizzard raged.

“Two blizzards in a week. Mother Nature sucks.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

They were running out of things to do. They already decorated the inside of the house with Christmas decorations. Looking around the living room all you could see was strings of lights and Christmas themed trinkets. Their tree was up and covered in tinsel, lights, and video game theme ornaments. There was going to be fake snow around the house as well, but Hana didn’t want to see any more snow.

“So, what’s next on the agenda” Sombra asked finishing her drink.

“I have more co-op games to play.”

“We’ve been playing all morning. I don’t think I can handle any more games today.”

Suddenly comes a knock at the door. Hana and Sombra look at each, questioning who had was crazy enough to be out in a snowstorm. Hana braces herself to let in the storm and almost as soon as she opens the door a blue streak flies right pass her.

“Jesus Christ, luv!”

It was Tracer. Who immediately huddled next to a vent for warmth.

“ _Bonjour_ ” said a voice right behind her. Amélie came as well. “Sorry for coming unannounced.”

 

Sombra brings in hot chocolate for everybody. Tracer grabs her cup and started drinking as fast as she could.

“I warned you this would happen _Cherie_ ” Amélie said taking her cup.

“Why were you noobs out in a blizzard?” Hana asked, questioning their sanity.

“Lena wanted to come over. She figured if we are going to be snowed in, we might as well have company. She also figured if she blinked here she could avoid the cold.”

“Big mistake on my part. But, we made it, didn’t we?”

Sombra shook her head. “Well at least you don’t have to worry about the cold. Huh Amé?”

With Mercy’s help, a lot of what Talon did to Widowmaker was reversed. It took a lot of time, but eventually she became Amélie again. Though they couldn’t fix her heart rate and lower body temperature.

“ _Oui._ Though I would still whether not be out in weather like this.”

Tracer laughed as the heat finally returned to her body. “So, what are gals doing on a day like this?”

“I carried Sombra through Left 4 Dead all morning” Hana replied. Giving a sly smirk to Sombra.

“I told you I didn’t want to play on the highest difficulty.”

“How else are you going to git gud?”

Tracer Laughed. “Sounds like you’ve had fun. All me and Amélie could do was sit and watch a movie.”

“I still don’t see the appeal in watching Die Hard.”

“It’s a Christmas classic luv! I watch it every year.”

“Wait, Die Hard was on!?” Hana yelled in shock.

Sombra and Amélie sighed at each other as Hana and Tracer started talking about their favorite scenes from Die Hard.

“ _À chacun leur proper._ ”

“ _Si.”_

Seeing that no one had any ideas for fun, Tracer offered up a suggestion. Everyone gathered around the living room coffee table and prepared for a game of Never Have I Ever.

“We’ll take a drink of our hot chocolate every time we’ve done the thing.”

With everyone’s drinks topped off, the game began.

“I’ll start us off” Tracer offered. “Never have I ever hacked Winston’s computer.”

“Damn.” Sombra and Hana took a drink. “Hana, when did you…”

“He changed the wi-fi password after I accidently nuked the rec room.”

“Alright. You’re turn luv.” Tracer said to Amélie.

Amélie thought for a minute before she gave her response. “Never have I ever willingly allowed myself to be tied up by the enemy.” She looked directly at Tracer.

Hana and Sombra broke out laughing. Tracer turns absolutely red.

“The face of Overwatch has some interesting tastes” Sombra teases.

Hana joins in. “I never knew you were into that Lena.”

“I think it’s someone else’s turn” Tracer squeaked out as drank from her cup.

Unfortunately for her, Hana, Sombra, and Amélie reached an unspoken agreement to embarrass her as much as possible.

“Alright, I’ll go” Sombra says with a wide smirk. “Never have I ever made out with the enemy on a mission.”

Tracer turns even redder if that’s possible. “No fair! You definitely had to…”

“Never on a mission” Hana cuts her off. “Drink up you two.”

Amélie takes her quietly. Using her cup to hide a the smile on her face. Tracer stared at her, feeling betrayed that she was the only one getting embarrassed.

“My turn, my turn!” Hana practically jumped out of her seat. “Never have I ever gone pass first base while on a mission.”

Tracer had a feeling she was going regret suggesting this game as she drank more cocoa.

 

Night fell and Tracer was laying on the couch with a stomach ache. She was going to be having hot chocolate for a while.

“You guys sucks” she groaned.

Amélie slowly stroked her hand through Tracer’s hair. “We only tease because we love you _Cherie._ ”

“I’m never playing this game with you guys again.”

“Do you mind if we stay here tonight? I don’t Lena will make it home back home like this.”

Hana agreed without even thinking about it. So, Tracer and Amélie spent the night on the couch. To make Tracer’s suffering less painful, they all stayed up and watched movies on TV. The night ended with Tracer falling asleep in Amélie’s arms and Sombra and Hana sleeping cuddled together in the chair.


End file.
